


everything has taste

by Rueis



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, the three beasts doing something mundane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Esdeath rewards her three beasts with ice cream she wishes them to taste.





	everything has taste

**Author's Note:**

> at some point in the anime before they all died esdeath promised them ice cream she wanted to give them but they died lol; so based on that.  
> I wrote this a long time ago and it was going to have more plot and develop into nyau/esdeath but I have no motivation to do that anymore, and I want to put it out there so I don't forget about it completely again.

Esdeath and her three beasts as well as the elite forces at her hand were quite feared and how could they not be? 

Esdeath treated her subordinates well in order to gain their loyalty, and for them to fight for her, to die for her.

It wasn't surprising after all, Esdeath was not only beautiful but also skilled in combat and those who followed her didn't mind putting their lives on the line for her. 

Those who fought against her three beast faction (and lived) often wondered how she had gained their loyalty as they seemed to do whatever they pleased. 

"Eugh! Take Liver off cooking duties, his cooking is DISGUSTING!"

Liver rolled his eyes at Nyau's comment. 

"Coming from one who guts, rips, and defaces human bodies in combat?" 

Nyau only laughed, "Aha, and it still looks better than your cooking!" 

Esdeath only smiled as the two bickered. Daidara sat quietly as the other two bickered, he just wanted food, even if it was Liver's terrible cooking. 

"Hm, you've all been serving the capital quite well, and me as well, what say we go out?" Esdeath had wanted them to try something new that she had found she enjoyed. 

"If you must insist, Lady Esdeath," Liver replied, wondering what the ice goddess would treat them to. 

Esdeath was known for her odd tastes and discovering new things on her travels, after all she was still curious about so much of the world. 

"Icecream," Esdeath told the trio. 

Nyau tilted his head, "Lady Esdeath you could make those yourself!" 

The general shook her head, "No, it would not be the same, you have to try it, it has an exquisite taste,” she insisted, it was her turn to treat him to something new.

Throughout the few years she'd known her loyal companions, Liver had taught her of cooking, failed cooking but cooking nonetheless. 

Which she found she had mastered better than him in terms of taste and quality (and not making people faint).

Nyau had taught her of music, she hadn't heard such a melody before Nyau's flute and at first she hadn't understood what was so special about it, until he explained, "Well, music is said to come from the soul, it shows your emotions, how you feel, it's powerful." 

She hadn't understood at the time but later grew to understand what he had meant.

The Three Beast followed her as she lead them out to go get icecream; she found this one particular village that made it “marvelously well” as she put it.


End file.
